


【星鬼】富士山下

by sarumi520



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumi520/pseuds/sarumi520
Summary: 千粉点梗:被塞子堵住液体流出的过了一天，回家后还要被拔下塞子为明天换一次新液体。(私设不考虑内射引起腹泻的问题。)（可以说这篇是点梗的铺垫，豪华列车先开一波，点梗还在后面）





	1. Chapter 1

NIne Percent限定团解散后，王琳凯终于可以从忙碌的行程安排中暂时解放出来，想着这段时间和他哥聚少离多，很多时候还隔着时差，连微信都聊不上几句就得各自忙通告，这次怎么也要趁着机会一起出去旅个游。于是和他哥凑一起向公司要了个假期，两个人兴奋地商量了老半天，最终把度假的目的地定在了日本。他俩都挺中意这地方，无论是自然景观还是人文风情都叫人舒服，不长的假期也能好好享受一番。  
到达静冈县的时候已经是当地时间五点左右，朱星杰提前预订了富士山附近的一家盛名的温泉旅馆，客厅是传统的榻榻米，布置的也考究，棉麻软垫、和纸屏风和日式插花自成一派格调，原木桌上还摆放着一套陶制酒具，拿来温着清酒再合适不过。  
往里走过大床，推开纸拉门，是个带露天浴池的和风庭院，向着富士山的一侧因没有植物遮挡而视野极佳。从屋内望过去，果然如诗所写“雪如纨素烟如柄, 白扇倒悬东海天”，确实是美极。两人都小小地惊叹了声，想着如果边泡温泉边看富士山该是怎样的人间乐事。  
“拦路雨偏似雪花，饮泣的你冻吗？这风褛我给你磨到有襟花..”朱星杰低哼着旋律，粤语的咬字并没有那么准确，像含着水雾氤氲就模糊过去，配上他的声线倒别有一番风情。  
王琳凯爱死朱星杰唱歌时的模样，垂着眼睫沉浸在音乐里，偶尔望过来温柔一眼，总觉得连眼鼻间那颗痣都在勾人心魂。他哥的唇不涂口红都有点豆沙色，唇红肤白的像是志怪小说里的艳鬼，光是在那，就诱着人生出千般旖旎念想。  
终于等“送赠你解咒”这结尾一句从朱星杰喉间落地，王琳凯对上那双眼里的慵懒暗影，再也忍不住攀上他哥的肩，把自己的唇送上去。他们太久没有这般亲密，一个吻就足以叫彼此心旌摇曳，已分不清是谁引诱谁、谁被谁引诱。  
王琳凯的吻总是带着点莽撞和急躁，不得章法地舔着舌尖，眼里都是少年情欲。  
朱星杰出言安抚着他的幼兽，“别急…”，尾音吞没在唇间，成了一声轻叹。他咬上了男孩的嘴唇，用舌勾着那好看的唇线，像是在品一杯清甜梅子酒，还得先闻闻香，才肯闯进口腔去汲取那微甜的酒液。他几乎要醉倒在这佳酿里了。  
“杰哥，我好想你。”王琳凯被放倒在旅馆的软床上时开了口，眼里汪着盈润的水光，像是要把这么多天的思念和委屈都翻涌出来。也许是长时间别离的缘故，他比往常要更黏人得多，牛仔裤被剥落时还不满地撅着嘴唇，“还要亲，哥哥”。  
朱星杰恐怕心都已经融化成滚烫的糖浆了，哪有不说好的道理。倾身吻上直率得可爱的小男友，湿热的舌尖钻进唇瓣之间，源源不断地攫取着那份甜蜜，甚至几乎顶到喉头的肿胀，只有在滚过舌苔的时候才迫不及待地吞下对方口中的律液。  
王琳凯被吻得像是快要缺氧，手臂却越发箍紧男人的脖颈。他像一颗盐沁樱花挂蜜而成的金平糖，在唇舌的舔舐间很快就化成粉色的甜汁，连眼梢都带着绯色。“嗯…杰…杰哥……唔……”  
收不住的喘息顺着肌肤滚进朱星杰的耳廓，像是最甜腻湿润的催促，邀请着他把面前这颗糖果尝得透彻。  
牛仔裤连同内裤已经被除去扔到了床底，王琳凯就略微抬腿去蹭他哥的胯间，一点也不介意下身还光着，“杰哥你硬了呢”。  
语气带着几分不谙世事的纯真，只有朱星杰捕捉到他眸里的狡黠。也是，王琳凯怎么可能会像只家猫一样，身上软得往怀里一捞，就颤颤巍巍着被动承欢，要也是只小花豹，刚成年没多久便炫耀着自己的锋利爪牙，不小心就要被他当猎物。  
而此刻，花豹正开始他的狩猎。王琳凯那脚趾恶意地踩过下身硬挺，笑着露出左侧尖尖虎牙，“哥哥想不想小琳给你舔一下呀”。句末成了一个狡猾的气音，眸中艳火三千劫灰，叫人无端想起聊斋先生笔下的鬼妖娇态，纵使结局是干涸欲死，或是跌入火山地狱万劫不复，朱星杰也要投身于这场烈焰。  
王琳凯半跪在床上，俯着身子释放出朱星杰的性器，凑过去伸出舌尖。舌尖贴着饱满的龟头，转动着舌根来绕着圈，舔吮的时候还要发出些情色的水声。男人的膻腥味并不好闻，而他却用鼻尖轻轻抵上去，故意发出贪食一般吞咽口水的声音。而抬眸望上去，悄悄打量男人的表情，却见对方眼梢的情欲，比屋外的红枫还要灼灼。这便成了某种鼓舞，他低下头去更专注去享用眼前的男根，不再抬头看对方。  
终于舔够了，王琳凯把那根精神的物什含进嘴里，上下移动着头颅吞吐。他用软舌垫在阴茎下方，小心避开牙齿，含吮间舌头灵活地绕着肉棒打转儿，用丰润的口水去滋养它，而双手托着底端，好引着这粗长一根顶进口腔更深处。  
朱星杰的喉结上下翻滚，从胸腔喘出低沉的呼吸。王琳凯和自己结合的时候才初尝人事，对性事技巧还一概懵懂，张口包住性器舔吮时，牙齿不时还有所磕碰，难免生出些细微疼痛。如今男孩已经被调教成熟，唇舌舔弄足够游刃有余，更知晓如何服侍周到，照顾到每个敏感带，不可谓不是位优等生。  
“做得很好，宝贝”朱星杰伸手抚摸着男孩的发顶，挺腰动了一下。对方显然被这突然的动作呛了一下，望向朱星杰满眼都是楚楚的水光，像是无言的嗔怪。不过很快调整过来，分泌着唾液愉悦地吞舔着阴茎，甚至把口腔撑满了要尽力往喉咙吞进去。  
朱星杰跟着他的频率低声喘息着，垂眼看向给他深喉的小男友——弓着的脊背塌软下去，T恤下摆堪堪遮住半个臀部，挡不住的春色外泄。虽说这具少年躯体无一处不被他看过，但这般半遮半掩的姿态更叫下腹蠢动，总想着要窥探一番那雪白下的秘地。“好了琳琳，起来。”他揉揉男孩的耳朵，要将被舔得湿淋淋的性器从对方口中抽离。  
王琳凯却像不舍得放走嘴边的猫薄荷，舌尖追着圆润的头部跑，到最后一下发出清脆的水声。他的嘴唇被唾液浸润得发亮，这还嫌不够，伸出红舌在上面舔了一下，眼睛直勾勾盯着男人的阴茎，毫不遮掩痴迷神色。“杰哥——还想吃”。  
“不是还有下面的嘴巴可以吃吗。”朱星杰笑着回了句荤话，把王琳凯推倒在床，顺着白生生的屁股，手一路摸到脚踝，握起来怜爱地亲上一口。小孩始终那么瘦，锁骨轮廓分明还不止，连脚脖子都纤细得过分，像是精致的玻璃美人，捧起来都怕碎了。可这到底只是比喻，小朋友要是个易碎品，恐怕早就在某次床事的顶弄间成为艳色碎片了。  
猛然想起要用的东西还煞风景地在行李箱，朱星杰亲了亲男孩的嘴角，“等我一下。”起身的时候裸露在外的阴茎，还随着动作的幅度轻微晃着，对方的视线就那样跟着龟头乱转，撒娇般地来了一句“哥我等不及了”，语气像沾了满牙的蜜糖。  
而等朱星杰拿着东西转向床铺，却发现他的男孩是真的等不及，自己一个人玩了起来——闭着眼一手撸弄着嫩芽，一手从下摆伸进去捏着乳头，双眼微微睁动，黑而圆的瞳仁里荡开情欲的水波，望向朱星杰，张了张嘴却没说什么，只是泄出几声绵软的喘。  
“自己玩开心吗？”朱星杰欣赏够了他自亵时的情状，才把润滑液和肛塞摆到床头柜，凑近摸上王琳凯的浑圆小屁股，调侃着开了口。而对方舔舔嘴唇，直到把那里舔得过分红艳，像一片柔嫩多汁的玫瑰花瓣，才哑着少年音说了一句，“我觉得你来玩我我会更开心的，哥。”然后勾着朱星杰的脖子吻了上去。  
朱星杰边用吻哄着他的男孩，边把润滑液倒了满手，往秘密之境探去。也许是太久没有做过的缘故，后穴紧得刚塞进一个指节就要排出来，只得退出来揉按穴口，“放松点..宝贝”。微凉的水溶液被指腹揉得有些发热，又把臀缝间的褶皱弄得湿漉漉，指尖按上去都像含情脉脉的邀约。  
对方在耐心地一点点扩张，王琳凯想转移掉体内异物的不适感，便看着他哥——略显锋利的五官因情潮而无端绮丽，白腻的肤色更是为他平添几分妖异，活脱脱一个艳情画里走出来的美人。等两根手指可以在里面动作，便耐不住性子，伸手搂住朱星杰说着“操我吧哥哥”，字里行间都是得不到餍足的委屈，又觉得自己怎么成了电影里要勾引白面书生的妖精似的，明明他哥才是个吸人精气的鬼魅。  
可偏偏朱星杰还要慢条斯理，要等三根手指在湿热的内里自由进出才肯换上自己下身挺直的那根。被充分润滑的地方很好地吃进了饱胀的龟头，紧接着媚肉便热情地裹上来吞下了整根阴茎，把他绞得头皮发麻，喉间逸出一声低沉的骂，“fuck...”  
王琳凯其实一直不愿意承认，他挺乐意听他哥骂人。重庆人说起脏话来虽还带着点南方口音的软，又带着股干脆的狠劲儿，像是鼻腔里蹿进的一口烟，顺着肺腑蔓开尼古丁的辛辣。真他妈性感。他把腿缠上朱星杰的腰，抬眸湿润地看向他的专属春药，“嗯..啊...舒服..呜..哥..”  
坚硬的肉刃在肠道大开大合地操弄，而每次龟头都被巧妙控制着擦过前列腺，把王琳凯顶出一声声变了调的呜咽。明明攥住床单的指节都染上了点粉，却还抬着臀迎合朱星杰的节奏，一副在快感的浪潮里跌宕的姿态。  
朱星杰按着王琳凯的腰，毫不留情地狠操进湿热的甬道，像是要把人钉死在床上。伸手向微颤的臀肉，攥得一手绵柔温煦，又能清晰瞧得白嫩嫩的臀尖，因下身的动作被撞得艳润有加，香艳地刺激着感官。“宝贝——”低喃着，忍不住凑过去吻他的男孩。  
“呜..哥、哥..轻点.太厉害了..唔嗯...”王琳凯只觉得自己在贪欢求乐中不断冲顶，攥紧的指尖都被压迫出玫瑰色。原本柔软温暖的花园燃烧着增加吸裹度，紧紧擒住朱星杰不放。当进一步攀高冲顶之时，包拢男人的软壁全面波浪迭起，急切切痉挛不止。最后颤抖着身子射出一注精白，也许是积攒得久，落成浓稠的一小滩，被灯泛起莹莹的水光。  
男人没有半点怜惜地不给他喘息的机会，前端次次都碾过前列腺，仿佛要把内里的褶皱都抚平，顶得又深又狠。王琳凯气都没喘匀，又被倾涌的快感逼得要流眼泪，只能带着微弱的哭腔求饶，“不行了、嗯..哥、啊..受不了了哥..”  
朱星杰用吻堵住他的嘴巴，缠着湿滑的小舌舔吮，而下身埋到深处快速运动。于是甜腻的惊叫变成了带着湿气的喘，男孩抱着他就像抱着最后的稻草，跟着他插弄的幅度软成一滩水。  
前列腺传来强烈得甚至有些酸胀的快感，王琳凯的T恤被男人在胸口攥起皱巴巴一团，只能乖顺地接受后穴的侵犯。阴茎颤颤巍巍地立起来，整个人都被操出点粉色，冒着股热气腾腾的劲儿，连呻吟都是湿热的。  
朱星杰又快速插弄了几回，终于射了在了肉穴里。他抱着王琳凯因情热而汗津津热乎乎的身体，一边感受高潮退后的微波细浪，一边温柔地啄吻他的嘴角。下身没舍得退出去，过了不应期又胀成硬长的一根，在对方体内慢节奏地顶弄起来，倒显出几分温情脉脉。  
王琳凯被顶弄起起伏伏，于是舒服地叹息，“嗯...唔...”过了一阵子，又忍不住用脚趾蹭了下对方的背，红着耳尖开口，“杰哥你再快点、别磨了..”  
“遵命。”朱星杰伏下去舔住他的耳垂，齿尖把那块软肉磨咬得更红，下身加快了速度，把男孩弄得双眸更加湿润，毫不掩饰地嗯嗯啊啊叫出声。  
这一轮的性爱结束得要更快一些，两人差不多同时到达顶峰，拥着喘了好一会儿。朱星杰扶着性器退出来的时候，王琳凯的肛口已经被操得有些合不拢，显出糜熟的颜色，而一小股精液就噗地要涌出来，顺着股侧往下流，看着怪色情的。  
朱星杰早先把一个硅胶肛塞放到了床头柜，此时拿了过来，撑开尚未并拢的穴口顶了进去，把精液都堵了回去。王琳凯这才反应过来他是早有预谋，瞪圆了眼睛嚷嚷起来，“杰哥你这样我也不会怀孕的啊！”  
“就含着一天嘛，就当满足我的小心愿？”朱星杰连哄带骗，天知道他对小男友被自己灌满一肚子的精液这个认知有多兴奋。“明天，明天晚上就换下来，好不好？”  
王琳凯对上对方期待的眼神也说不出拒绝的话，犹豫地咬咬嘴唇，“嗯...行吧。”刚做完浑身都懒洋洋的，摸摸肚子才发现两人荒淫了这么久还没吃饭，眼巴巴地看向他哥，“哥我饿了。”  
“我点餐让他们送过来？你要吃什么？”朱星杰把旅馆的服务册拿了过来，里面有提供的菜单和价目，只是满页写的都是日文和英文。  
王琳凯指指配图一通乱点，“ 三文鱼刺身！鳗鱼盖浇饭！鸡蛋卷！还有这个小章鱼！”然后扔给他哥，说完一句“交给你了”便瘫倒在床上做甩手掌柜。  
朱星杰头疼了好一会儿该怎么向前台点餐，好在这家旅馆有会中文的，才不至于要磕磕绊绊鸡同鸭讲。  
等点的东西都端上来，几乎满满当当地摆了一桌，散发着可口的光泽和香气，摆盘也漂亮，精精致致的一小碟。“哇看上去还不错诶”王琳凯先去夹生鱼片，筷子夹不稳，蘸芥末的时候啪嗒掉在了上面，赶紧又夹了起来，也没发现橘肉的末端沾了绿色的一团。直到吃了进去才知道，被满口芥末呛得泪流咳嗽，“咳...水...呜、给我水，咳咳”  
朱星杰看着笑得大声，一边给他倒水一边“哈哈哈哈哈哈”，自然成功把对方激怒了。王琳凯湿着眼眶瞪过来，也没去拿水，气势汹汹地过来，对着朱星杰的嘴唇就亲了上去。  
一个满满芥末味的吻，带着那么点同归于尽的决绝。朱星杰也被呛出了些眼泪，眼角通红地看向王琳凯，“咳、宝贝你可真辣。”


	2. 【星鬼】富士山下（2）

“唔....”早晨王琳凯迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，盯着原木颜色的天花板放空了好几秒，伴随着腰部蔓延开的酸软，终于反应过来自己身处异国的旅馆。  
下意识就往身旁的热源摸去，边打着呵欠，边把手软绵绵地搭上他哥的小腹，开口时还带着没睡醒的奶音，“杰哥早安”。  
“早安，”朱星杰本来正百无聊赖刷着微博，见小男朋友终于转醒，笑着在他被睡乱的头发上揉了一下，“要去洗一下澡吗？”  
刚睡醒的王琳凯大概是一天里最乖顺的，小刺猬的尖刺都化成了焦糖，露出柔软的小肚皮，眨巴眨巴眼睛要抱抱要亲亲，被抚慰时还要发出些舒服得直冒泡的音节。朱星杰过去吻了一口他的脸颊，又被少年搂住脖子飞快地在唇上啵了一下，以作回礼。  
王琳凯嘴上说着要去洗澡，但忍不住抱着他哥黏黏糊糊地待了好一会儿，才肯从床上爬起来。正准备像往常一样跳下床的时候，突然意识到后面还含着个玻璃肛塞，表情僵硬了几秒，转回去愤愤然瞪了朱星杰一眼，就差把“禽兽”这句骂写在脸上。  
朱星杰心虚地笑笑，没敢把自己还偷偷带了条蕾丝丁字裤，准备给他自家小孩穿的想法再讲出来。只得温温柔柔捧起人的手指啄了一口，“快去吧，我等你”。  
王琳凯自然不知道朱星杰还酝酿着什么情色念头，只不过小男孩平时再没脸没皮，遇到这种美言为情趣的东西还是招架不住，光是想到今天体内要堵着对方满满的精液出门，就觉得耳后羞耻得发热。万一...万一没夹稳肛塞..流出来的液体把内裤打湿，自己的酷盖人设还能立住吗？  
于是洗澡用了比往常更久的时间，后穴含着那物什，动作也带着微妙的滞慢。在浴缸泡得皮肤都透着点粉，满身湿漉漉水汽，穿了内裤就随便套了件长袖出来了，也不管渗进屋内的初秋凉意。  
“好好穿衣服。”王琳凯那腿白花花地在面前晃，朱星杰皱了皱眉，等小孩爬上床便握住他脚踝，顺着纤细小腿摸到屁股，“不冷的吗”  
“哎呀，不要像老妈子一样叨叨嘛。”王琳凯凑过去亲了亲他哥的鼻根，嬉皮笑脸地开口，“反正你可以让我热起来不是吗。”语焉不详的话语实在暧昧，说不出到底是单纯在讲他哥体温偏高，还是某种蓄意挑逗。  
旅馆自备的沐浴露配合着环境用了樱花味，极淡花香在朱星杰鼻尖萦绕，垂下眼睫就能从宽松的领口望进锁骨，少年的骨骼盛起一池月湾，勾起无尽绮念。如果不是今天规划好了去秋日祭的行程，他真想现在就把挑火的少年压在床上好好教训一番，“宝贝，我可不是柳下惠。”  
他哥把话说得够明白，王琳凯当然不想难得的度假就消磨在酒店里下不了床，卖了个乖见好就收，“杰哥我现在就穿衣服去！”  
约莫再磨蹭了半小时，终于是出了门。实在不甘心在异国还要扮演兄友弟恭的角色，还特意换上了一黑一白的情侣卫衣。  
两人站到一起无一不合衬，还惹得过路人频频回看。就像那年的深圳盛夏，他穿着“无惧”，他穿着“my blood my sweat your tears”，望向对方的眼里都有细碎喜欢。  
其实出来的时候就已经差不多到午饭的点了，正好搜到附近有家备受好评的拉面店，说是排队也值的口味，就直接往那去了。  
重庆人嗜辣，点的也是地狱拉面，汤底浮着辣椒红澄澄的呈上来，颇有几分唬人意味。面上铺着紫菜、玉米粒、豆芽和叉烧，拉面裹着豚骨熬的汤汁，醇香四溢又爽滑劲道，过几才从舌尖蹿上来细微辣意。朱星杰提了一嘴说不觉得有多少辣味，小男友好奇尝了一口，便赶紧呼着气去找水喝，委屈地控诉他骗人。  
王琳凯点了碗海鲜拉面，鱼板、鲜虾和贝类整齐地码在最上面一层，色泽鲜美。卷进嘴里的拉面微烫，偏硬的口感清爽不腻，还浸渗了海鲜的鲜甜，王琳凯忍不住激动地抖了抖腿，“好吃的！”很自然就夹了一筷子喂到他哥嘴边，“杰哥你也试试我的！啊——”  
朱星杰张口把拉面咽下，看得小男友眼睛发亮地等待他评价，心里暗想你亲手喂的什么不好吃，笑着点点头说真好。  
吃得半饱时煎饺和盐烤青花鱼总算端了上来。弯月状的饺子满溢着酥香，小巧的一口一个，再喝口荞麦茶咽下去，别提多满足。至于青花鱼，男孩嫌挑刺麻烦，就眼巴巴地看一眼烤鱼，再看一眼他哥，明晃晃的司马昭之心。  
朱星杰故意逗他，“你撒个娇我就给你弄鱼吃”。便见酷盖哼了一声，低下头用筷子扒拉着面，过了一会拽住自己的袖子，凑过来耳边小声说了一句，“daddy我要吃鱼诶”。  
听到daddy这个称呼朱星杰愣了一下，很快笑着回“好嘞宝贝儿”。筷子挑干净了刺，把光滑的鱼肉放到碟子的边缘，让自家小朋友可以夹得到。  
青花鱼的表面被煎烤得微焦，可那点苦味却把鱼肉的鲜美衬得更鲜明，边嚼着边忍不住晃着脑袋说おいしい。王琳凯舔舔筷子尖朝他哥笑了一下，像只偷到腥的小狐狸。  
吃饱喝足，摸着有些撑起的小肚子慢悠悠在异国街道上走，不时钻进些装饰古朴的小店面转悠。总觉得和喜欢的人在一起干什么都有意思，上一会还在小声哼着定情曲“babay如果你是五彩的糖”买几小袋金平糖，下一阵就在杂货店精致小工艺品里，拿起只陶艺小刺猬说“你看这多像你”，顺手捋一把小男友的小脏辫。  
沿途遇到一家和服店，心想着晚些要去参加祭奠，怎么也得穿得入乡随俗一点。店里的款式看得人眼花撩乱，两个人实在挑得有些头疼。  
试穿了好几件，最后王琳凯挑了件月白襦袢的鹅黄色小袖，踩着木屐哒哒地跑出来，指尖拢起袖子给他哥展示了一下白蝴蝶的刺绣，跟黑曜石似的眸子亮晶晶的。出道几年都被经纪团队监督着做好防晒和护肤，嫩黄色衬得他更像个俊靓的未成年，扎起来的脏辫和小白蝶一样灵动。模样实在招人疼得很。  
朱星杰则换上了件藏蓝小袖，里面搭的襦袢漏出来一点鸦青色，袖边暗纹极有格调。瓷白肤色衬着这件和服，整个人跟画里走出来一样，连眼角沉淀的红色素也像是笔尖一点丹砂。  
朱星杰正低头把袖摆抚平，王琳凯的眼神从鼻根那颗痣飘下去，看着他哥唇红欲滴像是清森的玫瑰，不禁伸手摸了摸胸口，总觉得悸动不已。怎么我哥越长越好看呢？  
等都穿戴整齐，就出发去秋日祭。都说是日本传统祭典，人多得和春节花市差不多，踩着那双木屐都还没习惯，走得有些磕磕绊绊的，偶尔还会撞到别人，干脆就牵紧了手往前走，免得被人流给冲散了。  
大概是牵手了的缘故，王琳凯显得比寻常更神采飞扬一些，一手和他哥相扣着，一手拿着苹果糖舔着表面的糖液，被糖浆浸润得发红的嘴巴，叽叽喳喳说着以前拍节目在澳洲夜市的经历。  
朱星杰看向王琳凯的眼始终带着温温柔柔的笑，看着小男友吃苹果糖把嘴巴舔得晶晶发亮，小脸蛋被月见草色的和服衬得明艳好看，忍不住把人拉到无人的角落亲了一下脸，亲完还装作若无其事，重新拉起王琳凯的手说，“走吧”  
“啧啧啧”王琳凯故作一副嫌弃脸，黑亮眼珠滴溜溜转了一圈，笑得贼兮兮的，“你这个白萝卜怎么回事，整天就觊觎鬼哥我的美色”。  
“我就想亲我的宝贝怎么了，不行啊？”朱星杰反倒理直气壮起来，借着身高差不多，把人搂到怀里又吧唧亲了一口，“光明正大，你能拿我怎么办？”  
王琳凯说着“你要不要脸”要去锤他一下，朱星杰便借着宽大的袖摆掩护，假装帮他整理衣服悄悄捏一下他屁股，贴着他耳朵低语，“昨天哭着叫爸爸的那个人就要脸啦？”把王琳凯噎得耳尖爬上些绯色，腿间含着的那东西的触感似乎又明显了些。  
好在少年的害羞来得快去得也快，转眼又拉着他哥说要去捞小金鱼。王琳凯稍微叠起一点和服下摆，就蹲在水池旁边，兴致勃勃地拿个小网和碗在捞，还要“指桑骂槐”一下，说这金鱼跟某个胖头鱼一样狡猾得很。  
一起捞金鱼本来是情侣间的小浪漫，却不知不觉就成了孩子气的竞赛，要比谁捞得多。最后朱星杰以五条的数量产生了微弱优势胜出，对着捞到四条的王琳凯炫耀的时候，嘚瑟地咧出一排白牙。两个小学鸡rapper凑一起，透过塑料袋给小金鱼们挨个起名字，这个叫黑泡那个叫大钱，不过最后通通都送给了一个在金鱼摊旁边观望的小女孩。  
街上都是暖色纸灯，耳边都是嘈杂交流着的日语，显得这秋日祭更热闹。祭典上卖吃的香味诱得人发饿，干脆人手一杯蜂蜜柚子茶，吃了点日式炒面、章鱼烧、手握寿司舰之类的填了填肚子，又去各个游戏摊位尽兴地玩了一轮。成为偶像以后，难得有这样不用在意镜头边逛边吃的体验，好像所有压力都释放了。  
秋日祭的最后还有烟花表演，漫天的绚丽一瞬间绽开来的时候，王琳凯看着天空，兴奋地拉拉朱星杰的袖子说“杰哥快看！开始了！”而朱星杰望了一眼璀璨的花火，毫不犹豫转过来吻上眼里有光的小男友。  
五彩的烟火如梦似幻，融合了少年人的心跳和爱恋，表演如何盛大都成了甜蜜的背景声。  
我喜欢的你，比烟花好看一百倍。


End file.
